Not the Best Time
by Ninjapotato
Summary: When the Septima espada, Kiyoko Schiffer, is preparing to go to a mission in the human world, she runs into the Sexta and something that neither of them expected happens. Warnings- Rape almost/sorta? and events related to the female menstrual cycle


So in this, my OC is now Ulquiorra's sister. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH "IMPERFECT IMAGE"! Grimmjow will probably play a part in I.I. and I just thought this was cool, so this does not affect the other story line in ANY WAY.

**Warnings- Language, and if you get a little squeamish it the mention of the female menstrual cycles, then turn back now! **

Rated M to be safe

Enjoy!

**XxXxX**

"That is all for today. You are dismissed." announced Aizen at the end of the Espada meeting. Everyone slowly filed out of the meeting room, while Aizen asked the seventh Espada, Kiyoko Schiffer, to stay for a minute.

She walks up to the large chair and Aizen begins to speak. "I need you to go the human world and blend in with the humans at a place called a nightclub. This is where humans dance, drink, and enjoy themselves. The owner of the club is a shinigami that I need you to kill. For this you will need a gigai; Szayelaporro will give you the details about the gigai and the rest of the mission at his lab. I wish for you to leave later today. Any questions?" "No, Aizen-sama." "Then you are dismissed." With a small bow, the Septima exits the meeting room and makes her way to Szayel's lab. Upon opening the door, she finds him waiting with a copy of her body on a cold metal table.

"Ah, you've arrived! Now, the owner of this club traditionally wears a white-striped hat, green robes, and sandals. Kill him without anyone seeing you. Now, come."

He gestured Kiyoko to move closer to the fake body on the table. It is dressed in a gold sequined shirt, a short black miniskirt, and lace-up shoes with about 5 inch heels. She eyes the heels cautiously; those didn't look too comfortable… Then again, neither did the rest of the outfit.

"Now this is your gigai. Unfortunately, I was not able to remove the hollow hole on your hand, so you will have to wear that glove at all times." He hands her a small, round green pill. "Swallow this and a fake soul will take over your body, pushing you out of the gigai. Kill the shinigami, grab the gigai and open the garganta. Then report back to Aizen-sama and bring me the gigai. You understand?" after a nod, Szayel steps out of the way so she can get into the body. Willing her soul to enter the gigai, her consciousness moves into the fake body.

"It will feel weird at first, so I want you to wear it for a while. Finish up anything you may need to do before you have to leave, and report back to Aizen-same when you get used to the gigai." He was right; it did feel very weird. The muscles felt like rubber, held together with glue. After flexing a few muscles, she confidently hops off the table. What she was not aware of was that the heels were as unstable as they looked, and about to fall onto her face, but Szayel caught her before her face could connect with the floor. Szayel helps her back onto her feet. "Be careful with those heels! Unfortunately, these are the best way to blend into the club, so you'll have to wear these." After feeling stable enough to start walking, she goes back to face her pink-haired subordinate. "Thanks, Szayel. I'll see you soon!" "Yea, I'll see you."

She walks into the hallway and think of anything she should do while getting used to the gigai. _'I should probably tell Ulquiorra that I'm leaving for the day. Sometimes he does get worried. Such a sweet brother.'_ She begins to make her way towards her older brother's room. She mentally groans as she remembers that it's in the same hallway as Grimmjow's room. _'I really hope I don't have to deal with that __**asswipe**__.'_

Almost at her brother's room- it took forever to get there. The gigai was so slow it seriously felt like a freaking snail- and all seems calm. Whenever Grimmjow was around, there was always a noticeable trail of chaos and havoc. So it seemed like she wouldn't run into him.

How wrong she could be.

Before the forsaken body could react, the Septima was pressed against the nearest wall. Her wrists were held in one hand, while the other was squishing the side of her face against a wall.

"Well, Well. Not as sharp as we used to be, hmm?" She was _not _going to let something stupid like a gigai damage her pride of being the absolute fastest being, in any and every universe. Especially not by _Grimmjow._

"It's a g-gigai." She said through clenched teeth. Speaking wasn't exactly the easiest thing with your face being molded into a wall, you know.

"I see. So I guess that would make you very, say… vulnerable?" knowing exactly what he meant by vulnerable, she began to frantically struggle against the single hand holding her wrists. This damned gigai only had the strength of a mere human, and there was no possible way to overpower an arrancar with that strength. The gigai was so weak, Grimmjow didn't realize that he was holding her wrists so forcefully, that they felt like they were about to snap in two. Wincing, she tries to get him to loosen his grip a little. He must have gotten the message, and loosened his hold, but only by enough that she wouldn't be injured with more than a few bruises.

"G-Grimmjow! Relea-!" She was abruptly cut off by a rough bite on your neck. She couldn't restrain a small gasp that left her lips after that bite. He began to lick at the wound, almost in apology. Kiyoko groaned at the sensation, completely ashamed of the reaction.

"Always acting like you're so much better than everyone just because you're fast and you can beat the Quinta. Well I'll show you that I am the strongest!" Grimmjow was fuming.

Even while pinned against a wall by a rapist, that wouldn't stop her from having an attitude. "Grimmjow, even though that reason is completely irrational to be doing this, _this_ does _not_ prove that you are stronger than I. You are proving that you are stronger than a gigai, which _I_ find to be actually quite shameful to be taking advantage of the equivalent of a human, _Grimmjow._"He growled and forced her harder against the wall.

"Damned bitch. You probably shouldn't be acting like that when your brother isn't here to "save the day"." He then took her wrists in one hand, holding the Septima against the wall with his chest. He brought her hand up to his mouth, and pulled the glove off with his teeth.

"Hm. So pitiful, Grimmjow. So pitif-AH!" the comment died in her throat as he began to lick at the inside of her hollow hole ever so gently.

You see, the hollow hole is a very sensitive area. If handled too roughly, then the experience can very painful. But, if touched the right way, it is extremely pleasurable. So even though the hand isn't usually a spot of pleasure, her hollow hole made waves of ecstasy ripple through her body.

"Pitiful, eh? Let's see just how _pitiful_ I can be." He began to finger and tug at the waistband of her skirt.

"G-Grimmjow! Wait! This really isn't a good time for this sort of-""Shut it! If this is about that stupid mission then I don't give a flying fuck! Fuck Aizen, because I'll do whatever I fucking want, whenever I fucking want!"

Oh, this isn't about the mission. Of course punctuality is a concern, but that was not what she meant. Not in any way. Well if he wouldn't heed her warning, then she couldn't be held responsible for what happens.

"Fine then. Put your hand there and see what happens. _I dare you_." At this, he chuckles while wearing one of his famous smirks, and delves his middle finger straight into her inner walls. She squeezed her eyes shut at the uncomfortable but pleasurable sensation, but she knew that she wouldn't have to deal with it for too long. Even _he _wouldn't be so dense as to not notice.

He then began to feel something on his finger, that didn't quite feel like cum.

'_And there it is_.' She thought, as Grimmjow realized that something was wrong. He pulled out his finger to see what it was that he was feeling, and on his appendage, was blood.

He quickly turned red, then to a sickly green color, and passed out onto the floor.

"Told you it wasn't a good time, asshole." She then kicked him roughly in the ribs and, just for good measure, kicked him in the crotch with the heel of her shoe.

Look at that. Maybe those shoes aren't too bad after all…

After turning to continue her journey to her brother's room, she tripped.

"Damned shoes!"

_Fin_

All right! I know I should be working on I.I., but I needed to write this out, because I thought it was awesome! And if you didn't really get the ending, then the gigai is going through its period/menstrual cycle. I'm really not sure where this idea came from, but it just popped into my head, and I thought I should bust it out since it's only a one-shot. Did you enjoy? Good! Please rate and review!


End file.
